


First Date

by ashleymorgan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, I really am horrible at coming up with titles, I wanna write something a little cute for once, I was gonna write smut but then I was like nah, M/M, Michifer - Freeform, Raphael and Gabriel arguing, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleymorgan/pseuds/ashleymorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and Michael come home from their first date and Raphael and Gabriel are surprised by the outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

After a pleasant and calm date, Lucifer waited patiently as Michael slowly opened his apartment door. The keys rattled as the door unlocked and Michael opened the door, standing aside and politely allowing Lucifer inside.

Michael smiled to himself as he closed the door behind Lucifer, locking it again. As soon as he turned around, Lucifer shoved him against the door, crashing their lips together. 

Their tongues fought for dominance, hurriedly trying to take off each other's clothes. Michael's jacket was roughly pulled off of his broad shoulders and it fell to the floor.

They slowly moved out of the hall, hurriedly undressing one another. Jackets, shirts and shoes were strewn across the floor as the two men entered the bedroom. Michael felt the back of his knees hit the bed before he fell back onto the mattress. Before he could even sit up, Lucifer climbed into his lap and began to undo his belt. The belt slid around his waist before Lucifer carelessly threw on to the carpet.

"So, do you usually sleep with people on the first date?" Lucifer asked as Michael undid his belt.

"No." Michael replied, looking up at him with his adorable wide green eyes. 

"You seemed more innocent on our date." Lucifer mused.

"That's because on our date I wasn't half naked." Michael murmured, nibbling on Lucifer's ear, making the blond man shiver.

"Let's be more naked and do stuff." Lucifer said and they did just that.

...............

"So, how's this plan supposed to work again?" Balthazar asked Gabriel and Raphael as they sat outside the university, waiting for classes to start.

The two didn't particularly like each other but they had worked together to make a plan.

"Well, we set Michael and Lucifer up on a date because they're complete opposites-" Raphael began, but Gabriel cut her off.

"Mikey and Luci will hate each other so much that they'll go crawling back to their former girlfriends once they realise that they can't do any better." Gabriel summarised. "Just like we promised Naomi and Lilith."

"And this plan was fool proof?" Castiel asked and Gabriel nodded proudly. "Then why are Michael and Lucifer holding hands?" He asked and Gabriel and Raphael's heads snapped up to where Michael and Lucifer were walking and talking and laughing and holding hands.

"What? What are they doing? This wasn't part of the plan!" Gabriel yelled as Lucifer and Michael sat down next to them.

Balthazar smirked at the new couple. "How was your night last night?" He raised an eyebrow, making the two boys blush.

"None of your business." They said before they shoved him off of the table.

"I better get to class." Michael told Lucifer, reading the time off of his phone. "I'll see you later." Michael said, giving Lucifer a quick kiss before he made his way to class. 

"Aww! You guys make an adorable couple." Balthazar cooed as he, Lucifer and Castiel made their way to their class, leaving behind a rather shocked Raphael and Gabriel.

"This is all your fault!" Raphael told Gabriel. 

"My fault?" Gabriel screeched. "This is all your fault!"

"You're Lucifer's best friend, you set the date up!" Raphael said. "I've seen Lucifer and his charismatic ways and his golden tongue and rebellious attitude! He was bound to draw my best friend in! You should have known this!" She argued.

"Hey, don't act like Michael is so innocent! I've seen him with his sweet, yet dominant, nature and his big adorable green eyes and kind soul! He's been tempting my best friend since he came to this god damn college!" Gabriel yelled back.

And this argument would continue throughout the entire week and become one of the most discussed topic in the school's debate class.


End file.
